The 31st Hierarchical City of Exisua
The Hierarchical City of Exisua was a city created in 2150 Anno Domini by the Novus Orbis Librarium. History General History The city, along with the rest of the 30th series, was built during the 2150s by the NOL. It's generally known as a city of bad luck, since every version of it seems to get ravaged or destroyed in some form, or drew the short straw in terms of governmental power. Originally, it was used to build new cities if the seithr levels rise beyond the mountains, with two built above and below Exisua in case of such a situation. King of Braves Timeline During 2192 Anno Domini, the city was suddenly ravaged and destroyed, leaving only two survivors behind: Ike Luna and Torikage Sol. It was left in ruins for a few decades until after the Continuum Error event when the Civis Circulus Maris commissioned the rebuilding of hierarchical cities that were attacked by the Ikari Armory, the Raven Forgers, the Remnants of NOL, and the forces of the Continuum Error. Walpurgistnacht Timeline The city held the Fate's View and was one of the few hierarchical cities to be ravaged by VALPURGESSNACHT during its brief time on the Earth. It also held the Gathering of Immortals, the Psycho Event, and the Unknown Appearances. The city was attacked by Neo Novus Orbis Librarium during Operation Stardust. Control Sequence Unlike its other counterparts, the city isn't apart of the 30th series, instead being built in the 00th series. The city is apart of the World Order Region, in the Teikoku Region. Exisua sits in between the capital of the Imperial city Okoto and is before the Rune city Izanagi. It was one of the cities added in during the formation of the NOS, which was to add more fortification between two of their most important cities. Chaos Aggressor In 2825 Anno Domini, it was the front seat for the fall of Kisaragi's Comet, but somehow was one of the few hierarchical cities that survived. It became the headquarters of the Caldus Spaera Armatura after the start of the Caldus Age. Plot King of Braves Timeline Walpurgistnacht Timeline Control Sequence Chaos Aggressor Locations Heaven's View Heaven's View is the city that was built in case of a situation where the seithr level goes beyond the mountains. It is accessed through a series of elevators in a structure called the Sword of Gradius. Afterwards, it was used as a way of trading information and goods from one city to the next without the worries airships or walking through the seithr come with. *'Residential Areas:' The residential areas were made for any civilian to live in if the seithr levels past the mountains' heights. Later on, they were to hold the richest individuals of the city. *'Storage Areas:' The storage areas were made after the city itself was built when the city was given a new job of trading objects around the region. *'Air Docks:' *'Hilt of Gradius:' Main City *'Sword of Gradius:' *'Sword of Darius:' *'Residential Areas:' *'CCM Branch:' A location only found in the King of Braves/Walpurgistnacht Timelines, the CCM Branch was made after the entire city was rebuilt after Second Impact and/or was made during the year 2256AD to replace the abandoned NOL Branch building. *'NOS Branch:' *'CSA Headquarters:' *'Fate's Hold:' *'Lilin's Home:' *'Takumi's Home:' *'Camille's Home:' Ground's View Ground's View (also known as Hell's View by its residents) is one of the cities that was built in case of a situation where not even Heaven's View would escape the seithr levels. Due to how it had to be built, it caused the entire location of the city itself to be built on a flat surface instead of a mountain. Later on, it was used to store the lower class citizens. *'Residential Areas:' *'Caves:' *'Underground Passages:' Due to how Ground's View was built, the city is covered in passages to one place to the other for construction workers to quickly build the locations. After the city was built, the passages were used by the civilians either as shortcuts or paths to secretly built areas within the ground. *'Blade of Darius:' Notable People from Exisua *Ike Luna - Homeland *Torikage Sol - Homeland *Kyodai Astray - Involved with the Gathering. *Camille Anew - Involved with the Psycho Incident *Haruka Sakakibara - Involved with the Day of Ritual *Yuega Tegi - Homeland *Zanza Sentoki - Homeland *Kasi Revolv - Homeland *Quetzal the Black - Homeland Trivia Category:Location Category:Hierarchical City Category:King of Braves Category:Burning Clock Category:Control Sequence Category:Chaos Aggressor